onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot/Transcript
"Once Upon A Time There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened." SCENE: Fairytale Land. Prince James is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the Enchanted Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. Doc: You're too late. Prince James: No. No! Open it. Grumpy: I'm sorry, she's gone. Prince James: At least let me say goodbye. (the dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince James kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp) Snow White: You... you found me. Prince James: Did you ever doubt I would? Snow White: Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause. Prince James: Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you. Snow White: Do you promise? (the scene transitions to their wedding) Prince James: I do. Bishop: And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity? Snow White: I do. Bishop: I now pronounce you husband and wife. (the audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, Queen Regina enters. The cheering stops) Queen Regina: Sorry I'm late. (she crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic) Doc: It's the Queen! Run! Snow White: (drawing Prince James' Sword and pointing it at the Queen) She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch! Prince James: No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. (he lowers the sword) ''You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding. '''Queen Regina:' Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift. Snow White: We want nothing from you. Queen Regina: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. (She turns and walks towards the door) Prince James: Hey! (The Queen turns, and Prince James throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince James hold each other, the scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus) Woman: That a good book? Henry: This... it's more than just a book. Woman: Oh. (chuckles) Announcer: Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound. (Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window) Henry: Uh, do you take credit cards? (holds one up) Cabbie: Where to, chief? SCENE: Boston, an upscale restaurant. Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan's table, he stands and extends his hand) Ryan: Emma. Emma: Ryan? You look relieved. Ryan: Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be... Emma: Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So... Ryan: So... tell me something about yourself, Emma. Emma: Well, today's my birthday. Ryan: And you're spending it with me? What about your friends? Emma: Kind of a loner. Ryan: And... you don't like your family? Emma: No family to like. Ryan: Aw. Come on, everyone has a family. Emma:'''Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet? '''Ryan: Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met. Emma: Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming... Ryan: Go on. Emma: The kind of guy who... now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezelled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail. Ryan: What? Emma: And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date. Ryan: Who are you? Emma: The chick who put up the rest of the money. Ryan: The bails bondsman. Emma: 'Bail bondsperson. ''(Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant, out into the street and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up) '''Ryan: You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money. Emma: No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family. Ryan: The hell do you know about family, huh? Emma: (slams his head agains the steering wheel) Nothing. SCENE: Boston, Emma's apartment. She comes in with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes a gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle on it, lighting it) Emma: Another banner year... (she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. The scene transitions to Emma opening the door to find Henry standing in the hallway) Uh... can I help you? Henry: Are you Emma Swan? Emma: Yeah, who are you? Henry: My name's Henry. I'm your son. (Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment) Emma: Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents? Henry: Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me. Emma: Give me a minute. (she goes into the bathroom) '' ''Henry:' Hey, do you have any juice? Nevermind, found some. (Emma exits the bathroom) You know, we should probably get going. Henry: Hey, do you have any juice? Nevermind, found some. (Emma exits the bathroom) You know, we should probably get going. Emma: Going where? Henry: I want you to come home with me. Emma: Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops. (she crosses the room) Henry: And I'll tell them you kidnapped me. Emma: And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. (she puts down the phone) Henry: Yep. Emma: You're not gonna do that. Henry: Try me. Emma: You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower". I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are. Henry: Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me. Emma: Where's home? Henry: Storybrooke, Maine. Emma: Storybrooke? Seriously? Henry: (nods) Mm-hmm. Emma: Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke. SCENE: Fairtytale Land, the Castle. A pregnant Snow White stands in a balcony doorway. James: What's wrong? Snow White: Nothing. Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts